User talk:Bullza
'Hi there!' Welcome to the Darkmoon Faire wiki, and thank you for your contributions! We hope to make this site an archive of the characters, stories, guilds and events on Darkmoon Faire. What you can do :*'Browse' our archives using the links on the left. :*'Create' a page for your character, story, event or guild. :*'Ask a question' at the Help desk, on the "discussion" page of each article, or at my talk page. :*'Discuss' the wiki at the Ideas forum. :*'Help' other users - if you see typos or formatting errors, feel free to fix them. Thanks again and we hope you stick around! -- Miraene (talk) 12:49, 16 May 2009 (UTC) 'Hi there!' Welcome to the Darkmoon Faire wiki, and thank you for your contributions! We hope to make this site an archive of the characters, stories, guilds and events on Darkmoon Faire. What you can do :*'Browse' our archives using the links on the left. :*'Create' a page for your character, story, event or guild. :*'Ask a question' at the Help desk, on the "discussion" page of each article, or at my talk page. :*'Discuss' the wiki at the Ideas forum. :*'Help' other users - if you see typos or formatting errors, feel free to fix them. Thanks again and we hope you stick around! -- Miraene (talk) 12:49, 16 May 2009 (UTC) The Talk Since I can't use my talk, this is the only way to communicate. We need to talk about everything that's been going on. DragonEmeperor (talk) 22:28, April 1, 2019 (UTC) There's nothing to talk about, it was all explained already and 0551E80Y gave a very good explanation as to what the problem is and what it could lead to. You post too much for your own good that's it's affecting your attitude and other people's experience. Just because you make a ton of contributions doesn't mean I can favour you over everyone else, I've already had two people tell me they're quitting because of you and who knows how many others have been put off because of it so a break is needed on both sides. Admittedly banning you for 2 months was a bit too long so I shortened it twice after reading what others had to say but then you went and ruined that by creating an alt and I know you did because I had it checked out with the higher ups, so now I've had to extend it again. Just wait it out, don't get angry and don't make anymore alt's. You know I and 0551E80Y have been banned and that doesn't count for anything anymore so return when your ban is lifted and focus more on your own thing rather than what everyone else is doing.Bullza (talk) 22:56, April 1, 2019 (UTC) :I did everything I had to do. I was even starting to slow down because I had nothing else to do. Hell, I'm happy how the others are handling things because I trust them since I was leaving when Super ends. That's one of the reasons why I was hard on Sosuagwu17 because he's one of the editors I trust. DragonEmeperor (talk) 23:04, April 1, 2019 (UTC) You aren't slowing down. I just checked, you made 1,031 edits just between March 18-March 27 that is 103 edits per day. That's bordering on the obsession and what's leading to all these problems. It's also not for you to be hard on anyone, Sosuagwu17 didn't ask for that, he repeatedly complained about his issues with you. It's not God of War where you're Kratos and he's Atreus and you're being hard on him so that he can reach his true potential or something. The guy is a good user who just wanted to edit in peace and you almost made him quit the site because you wouldn't back off of him. People don't like that, people don't want to feel like they're being watched and monitored for everything they do. Now I don't have anything more to say, I'm not changing your ban and I'm not opposed to you coming back when it's up either. Take the time off to realise where it is you're going wrong with your relationship with other users and rectify it. I edit warred, I insulted people, I made multiple accounts and I got banned for it. I fixed the problem so you need to do the same.Bullza (talk) 23:55, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Who said I was asking for a ban change. You seemed you have forgot that I had to do edits meant for bots since I couldn't get one for myself. I even asked you for help with that and you said you didn't know how, so I had to do them manually. Plus, I didn't hound everyone, except those who vandalize. This is the reason why I was leaving anyway. I told you months ago that I was gonna take a break from fandom because of this. But, you know what forget it. I'm done with this. Tell everyone who cared goodbye and until we meet again. DragonEmeperor (talk) 01:02, April 2, 2019 (UTC)